E N D L E S S
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Apa yang akan kaurasakan ketika hal yang terburuk menerpamu? dan saat terburuk itu akan terus berulang kembali tanpa henti. Selamanya. Oneshot. Rated T.


"Kau…."

"Akhirnya datang juga…."

"Bocah…."

"Aku telah menunggu lama di sini."

"Menunggumu."

* * *

 **ENDLESS**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Undertale sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Toby Fox. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Angst/Tragedy/Suspense, possible typo(s), coretmasocoret, a bit dark(?)**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Tengkorak bertubuh mungil itu menatap tajam manusia di depannya. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas iris anak tersebut berwarna merah darah. Tak lupa senyuman sinis terpampang di wajah manis sang bocah.

"Heh, tak kusangka kau akan berbuat sejauh ini," ucap si tengkorak.

Sang bocah tak merespons.

Tengkorak itu bertanya, "Kautahu berapa banyak makhluk di bawah sini yang telah kaubunuh?"

Anak manusia itu masih diam membisu.

"Kenapa? kenapa … kau melakukan semua hal yang sia-sia itu?" lanjut sang tengkorak.

Bocah itu belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata sama sekali.

Sans mendesah, "Aku benar-benar menyesal tidak menghentikanmu sejak awal."

Bocah tersebut mengeluarkan pisau andalannya. Darah. Pisau itu berlumur banyak darah, dari para monster yang telah ia bunuh.

"Kau akan melalui masa yang buruk, bocah," gertak si tengkorak bertubuh pendek.

"Hey, apa ini terlihat tidak asing bagimu?" tanya sang bocah seraya menunjuk sesuatu—sebuah syal merah—di lehernya.

Tentu. Sangat tidak asing. Benda itu milik saudaranya, Adik kesayangannya. Anak itu telah merenggut nyawa sang Adik. Dendam yang amat sangat kini membungkus hatinya. Sontak kedua matanya menggelap.

"Kau … pembunuh saudara yang kotor!" dengus tengkorak itu.

Mata sebelah kirinya kini menyiratkan api biru, membuat atmosfir di ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi kelam.

"Hari yang indah di luar sana; burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran. Di hari seperti ini … anak sepertimu … sudah sepantasnya pergi ke neraka," tukas Sans.

Sekumpulan tulang muncul di belakang sang tengkorak, yang kemudian melesat dengan cepat menuju manusia di hadapannya. Tak ada satu pun yang mengenai anak itu.

Sebuah kepala tengkorak monster—Gaster Blaster—berada di samping Sans, sebuah laser diluncurkan melalui mulutnya. Dengan mudah, bocah tersebut dapat menghindarinya.

"Giliranku," sergah bocah itu seraya berlari mendekati si tengkorak bermata biru.

Diayunkannya sang pisau dengan kencang, tetapi sayang tak mengenai Sans sedikit pun. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Heh, kau harus lebih baik dari itu, bocah," tantang si tengkorak dengan santai.

Gaster Blaster kembali menembakkan laser, diikuti dengan serangan dari segorombolan tulang. Beberapa tulang bahkan muncul dari lantai secara tiba-tiba. Tentu, untuk orang biasa mungkin sudah babak belur dari awal. Tetapi tidak untuk anak ini. Ia berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Jauh berbeda. Ia bahkan belum tersentuh oleh serangan Sans sama sekali.

Begitu juga dengan si tengkorak, ia masih sanggup mengatasi tebasan demi tebasan yang dilayangkan anak itu. Walaupun beberapa hampir menerpa tubuhnya.

Bermacam-macam tipe serangan sudah dikerahkan oleh tengkorak bertubuh kecil itu, membuat tenaganya lumayan terkuras. Dia mulai kelelahan.

"Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tak ingin bertarung denganmu. Kau … yang memaksaku melakukan ini," desah Sans di sela-sela napasnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan melanjutkan perkataannnya, "Tolong … berhen—"

Sontak bocah bermata merah itu melayangkan serangan lagi. Dengan sigap, sang tengkorak dapat mengelak darinya, kemudian berucap, "Heh, kausuka mengayunkan benda itu, ya?"

Sang bocah kembali menyerangnya lagi, kali ini dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Di samping itu, Sans benar-benar lelah. Jika terus seperti ini, ia bisa saja kalah.

"Cukup!" pekik sang tengkorak seraya melempar anak itu tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Ya, ia dapat mengendalikan tubuh seseorang melalui jiwa mereka, menggerakkan tubuh mereka ke mana pun yang dia inginkan. Dengan kata lain, telekinesis.

Bocah bermata merah itu bangkit, mengambil pisaunya, dan kembali menyerang. Belum sempat melancarkan satu tebasan, tubuhnya kini terangkat lagi. Sans mengayunkan tangannya ke kiri, membuat sang bocah terpental membentur dinding.

Ke kiri, ke kanan. Begitu pun seterusnya. Tetapi sayang, tenaga yang dimiliki si tengkorak sudah terkuras habis. Semakin lama, semakin pelan ia membanting sang anak. Keringat dapat terlihat jelas tengah mengucur deras di kening tengkorak itu. Satu hempasan terakhir ke lantai, dan akhirnya Sans menyerah.

Napas Sans terengah-engah. Mata birunya meredup, kembali menjadi normal. Tidak pernah ia menggunakan kekuatannya sejauh ini. Terlalu jauh. Ia benar-benar harus berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Di sisi lain, si bocah juga pasti telah terluka hebat. Kini terlihat ia mencoba bangkit, dengan tubuh yang terasa berat. Tentu, dihempaskan berkali-kali sudah cukup untuk menyakitinya.

Di sela-sela napasnya, Sans berkata, "Kau … bocah yang tangguh."

Bocah berambut coklat itu meraih pisaunya.

"Lagi? Tidakkah … kau lelah dengan semua ini?" gerutu tengkorak tersebut, sudah kelelahan.

Sang bocah mengambil satu langkah.

Sans menggertak, "Aku bisa saja menggunakan serangan spesialku, kautahu?"

Perkataannya tak berpengaruh sama sekali terhadap bocah di hadapannya.

"Heh, kau yang minta, bocah."

Tengkorak itu tak yakin apa ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi. Ia mencoba memanggil dua Gaster Blaster, yang kemudian hilang hanya dalam waktu sekejap.

"Hanya itu?" tantang si bocah seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Ugh … bahkan aku tak bisa untuk memanggil mereka lagi," gumam sang tengkorak.

Anak manusia tersebut makin dekat dengan Sans. Bocah itu tidak takut. Sama sekali tidak takut.

Sang tegkorak berusaha untuk tetap tenang sembari berkata, "Tekadmu … begitu besar, eh?"

Anak bermata merah itu tak menghiraukannya, bahkan untuk membalas perkataannya saja enggan.

"Jika kaumaju selangkah lagi, aku akan…." gertak Sans seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dengan gemetar, berharap ia dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi.

Bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat dan berkata, "Kau terlihat kacau, Sans."

Tengkorak bertubuh kecil tersebut tak merespons.

"Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini, kau yakin masih bisa melawanku? Lihatlah ekspresi di wajahmu itu. Sudah mereasa putus asa?" lanjut sang bocah.

Si tengkorak tak bisa menolak perkataan itu. Dia sudah putus asa. Dia kehabisan kekuatannya. Dia tak berdaya di hadapan anak tersebut. Secara tiba-tiba, sekujur tubuh sang bocah bersinar biru, dirinya terangkat lagi dari tanah.

Sans mengangkat anak itu dengan begitu tinggi. Tangan yang mengendalikan tubuh sang bocah gemetar hebat. Belum sempat ia menghempaskan si bocah, kekuatan yang dimilikinya sirna begitu saja, membuat anak bermata merah tersebut terjatuh.

Tubuh sang tengkorak terasa begitu berat. Bahkan ia merasa kedua kakinya tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya, hampir. Semua ini sudah melewati batas kemampuannya.

Dilihatnya tubuh anak yang tergeletak itu; tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mendekati sang bocah.

"Sudah … berakhir, eh?" gumam tengkorak bertubuh kecil itu. "Jangan bilang aku tak memperingatkanmu."

Setelah ia yakin ia telah membunuhnya, tengkorak tersebut kemudian berjalan melewati tubuh si bocah. Ya, setidaknya dia masih memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan pulang. Walaupun ia tahu … takkan ada yang menyapanya lagi di rumah.

Ia yakin.

Bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir.

Anak manusia itu sudah tiada.

Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menghampirinya dengan begitu cepat.

Dengan segera, ia berbalik badan….

.

.

"Ugh."

"Satu tebasan saja sudah cukup, benar kan?"

Darah. Bau amis darah kini tercium. Kaos dan jaketnya dilumuri cairan merah tersebut. Terlihat darah mengalir keluar dari ujung mulutnya. Ia menggenggam lukanya dengan erat.

"Heh … kau … mengenaiku … bocah," ucap sang tengkorak lirih seraya melihat luka di dadanya. "Kukira … kau sudah menyerah."

Tengkorak bertubuh pendek itu menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Walau ia dapat merasakan beberapa tulang dadanya terbelah.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Grillby," lanjut tengkorak itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

Namun sayang, baru mengambil beberapa langkah, kakinya sudah menyerah. Ia jatuh berlutut, sadar bahwa ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu yang tersisa. Setitik demi setitik air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Papyrus…." bisiknya lembut. "Apa kauingin sesuatu?"

Dirinya merindukan sang Adik. Begitu merindukannya, layaknya sudah tak berjumpa selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi ia tahu, tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tak sabar … untuk melihatmu lagi … Dik."

Tubuh tengkorak itu mulai memudar—berubah menjadi debu—perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan rasa sakitnya telah lenyap. Hingga ia menghilang seutuhnya, menyisakan jiwanya—yang berbentuk hati—di atas debu dari tubuh sang tengkorak, mengapung. Tak lama kemudian, jiwa itu retak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Bocah bermata merah itu tersenyum bahagia setelah melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Kemudian tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Aku tak sabar untuk melihatmu lagi, Sans."

.

.

.

"Ugh."

"Satu tebasan saja sudah cukup, benar kan?"

Bocah itu menyeringai melihat si tengkorak terkena serangannya, lagi. Tentu, Sans tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi lagi.

"K-kenapa … kau—"

"Kautahu, Sans? kau adalah monster terkuat yang pernah kulawan," ungkap anak berambut coklat tersebut sembari memandangi pisaunya.

"Kau … sudah membunuhku. Apa itu belum cukup?" tanya sang tengkorak heran.

"Belum," jawab si bocah dengan singkat.

"Lantas apa yang kauinginkan?"

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Membunuhmu … berulang kali."

Melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah Sans membuat anak itu terkekeh dan berkata, "Kenapa? tak ingin pergi ke tempat Grillby?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam, terpaku karena semua gertakan anak itu. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh tengkorak tersebut menghilang dan berubah menjadi debu. Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

.

.

.

"Ugh."

"Satu tebasan saja sudah cukup, benar kan?"

"K-kapan … kau akan berhenti?"

"Tidak. Akan. Aku bisa mengulang sebanyak yang aku inginkan. Puluhan kali, ratusan kali, atau … ribuan kali," balas sang bocah seraya menyeringai.

Takut. Sans benar-benar takut. Anak itu dengan mudah dapat memanggil SAVE _file-_ nya, tepat di saat ia menyerang tengkorak tersebut. Dan di sanalah berdirinya sang bocah, dengan ekspresi yang sama; ekspresi dari seorang psikopat.

Sans menggertak, "Kau … benar-benar tidak waras, kautahu?"

Anak itu hanya tersenyum jahat untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan berkata, "Aku adalah iblis yang akan datang apabila orang memanggil namaku."

.

.

.

"Ugh."

"Satu tebasan saja sudah cukup, benar kan?"

"Hentikan … semua ini … sekarang juga!"

Sans tidak kuat lagi. Ia lelah dengan semua rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang tak ada habisnya.

"Bocah, kau … tak bisa melakukan ini terus-menerus!" protes tengkorak kecil itu.

"Tentu aku bisa," jawab si bocah bermata merah. "Aku sangat menikmati kematianmu, Sans. Dan kekuatan yang kaumiliki itu sangat luar biasa. Butuh perjuangan besar untuk menaklukkan monster sepertimu."

Sang tengkorak benar-benar tak menyangka dengan makhluk di depannya. Bukan, iblis lebih tepatnya. Aura yang dimilikki bocah itu tak terasa seperti manusia lagi. Terasa begitu kelam. Sangat gelap.

"Kau harus berhenti!" seru tengkorak itu.

"Memohonlah padaku."

.

.

.

"Ugh."

"Satu tebasan saja sudah cukup, benar kan?"

"C-cukup!"

"Tidak. Belum cukup."

Sans tak kuat lagi menanggung semua rasa sakit ini. Ia tak kuat lagi mencium bau darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Bocah itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Anak tersebut merespons, "Ini terlalu berharga untuk diakhiri, kautahu?"

Si tengkorak tidak suka dengan ide gila ini. Belum puaskah sang bocah untuk membunuhnya?

"Bertarung denganmu memang menyenangkan, tetapi membunuhmu jauh lebih menyenangkan," lanjut sang bocah, diikuti dengan tawa jahatnya.

Sans bergidik mendengar suara tawa anak itu. Itu bukan suara tawa seperti biasanya. Terdengar begitu mengerikan.

"Siap untuk dibunuh lagi, Sans?"

.

.

.

 _File loaded._

"Hentikan!"

.

 _File loaded._

"Aku peringatkan kau!"

.

 _File loaded._

"Sekarang juga!"

.

 _File loaded._

"Pembunu—"

.

 _File loaded._

"Aku—"

.

 _File loaded._

"Tidak—"

.

 _File loaded._

"Sanggup la—"

.

 _File loaded._

"T-tolong—"

.

 _File loaded._

"Kumohon—"

.

 _File loaded._

 _File loaded._

 _File loaded._

 _File loaded._

Tebasan demi tebasan telah dilayangkan bocah tersebut. Keringat mengucur deras dari kening sang tengkorak. Napasnya tersendat-sendat.

Tengkorak itu menangis pilu dan memohon, "Kumohon … berhenti."

"Aku belum ingin berhenti," jawab bocah itu dengan nada datar.

"K-kumohon … biarkan aku bertemu Adikku lagi," ucap Sans dengan lirih seraya menatap bocah di depannya.

Bocah berambut coklat tersebut menggerutu, "Kau sudah menyerah? Kita baru saja sampai setengah jalan."

"Aku … tak sanggup merasakan semua ini lagi. Kumohon. Hentikan…."

Melihat si tengkorak menangis dan memohon seperti itu, membuat tekad sang bocah bertambah besar. Rasanya begitu manis. Sangat manis. Ia ingin membunuh monster itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga rasa puas di hatinya terpenuhi.

"Tidakkah rasa sakit terasa menyenangkan, Sans? tidak lama lagi, kau akan menyukainya. Kau akan terbiasa dengan itu," jelas si bocah bermata merah.

"Biarkan … aku menemui teman-temanku. Biarkan aku menemui semua yang telah kaubunuh. Tolong … hilangkan semua rasa sakit ini…." pinta sang tengkorak di sela-sela tangisannya.

Anak itu membalas dengan singkat, "Mengecewakan."

"H-harus berapa kali … aku memohon padamu … untuk melepaskanku?"

"Sejujurnya, hal itu malah membuat tekadku untuk membunuhmu lebih kuat. Tapi … jika kaubilang begitu…."

Sans menunggu jawaban dari sang bocah. Dia ingin semua ini berakhir, secepatnya. Ia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang, menyusul teman-temannya, dan Adiknya.

"Kau harus berusaha lebih baik dari itu, Sans," lanjut sang bocah. "Dan dapat kupastikan, Adikmu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Aku akan memberikanmu rasa sakit tiada akhir."

"T-tidak…."

Tengkorak tersebut tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti permainan kejam dari sang bocah. Ia sudah tamat. Tak ada harapan lagi. Setitik pun takkan ada.

Di wajah anak itu kini tersirat senyum seringai, yang kemudian diikuti dengan tawa mengerikannya.

"Selamat datang di neraka, Sans."

.

.

 _File loaded._

.

.

 **~ E N D (L E S S) ~**

.

.

* * *

A/N: coba tebak siapa yang udah masuk jurang monster-monsteran(?)  
kurang gloomy? Kurang gelap? Matiin aja lampunya /gagitu  
jadi ceritanya saya dendem kesumat ama si abang ini karena kzl udah dibunuh lebih dari dua puluh kali /crie  
yaudah abis selese lawan, langsung saya santet pake maso abis-abisan /hus  
pokok'e abang harus maso titik. Dhek Pap juga kena kok ntar, tenang aja /digebuktulang  
Oke, ini saya nggak berlebihan kan langsung publish fic yang … agak dark(?) gini? Tadinya nggak begini, tapi dirombak ulang yaudah deh biar makin berasa masonya. /pergisana


End file.
